marvelmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Avengers: The Beginning
Avengers: The Beginning is a (2021) film based on the Avengers. Plot In the 1950s after World War II hero Steve Rogers, or Captain America, awakens from the ice he was covered in, he is approached by S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Nick Fury. Fury plans to recruit Rogers in a team. Meanwhile, Howard Stark has adopted with his wife a child named Tony and retires from the WWII business. He meanwhile engineers a helpful and weaponized armor powered by a miniature Arc Reactor. Aware of Stark's retirement, Hydra plans to assassinate him. Discovering this, Howard puts Tony into the armor and he is safe. A few years later, the assassination is to happen when Tony turns 12. Tony however uses the weapons of his armor to defeat them he is helped by his friend Rhodey and soon to the scene arrives the recognized Captain America, whom Tony and Rhodey assist in battle. After this, Rogers believes Tony can make the team due to befriending his father and brings him to the future headquarters, where Tony meets with who later become his teammates and is named "Tony" and "Iron Man", accepting both names. Years later the 'Avengers' team is formed, and Iron Man is put into leader position along with Steve and Rhodey Nick Fury knows they can protect the city from future threats. Meanwhile, scientist Bruce Banner at the time before the team was formed transformed into the Incredible Hulk due to an accident during an experiment involving Gamma Radiation. The team battle Captain America's WWII foe Red Skull and his Hydra forces but they fail. However, during this Iron Man nearly defeats them, leaving Skull with the interest of the Iron Man armor and plots to kill Stark in ownership of the armor. They deactivate the Iron Man suit, but little did they know they ironically made what prevented them to open the armor up. So, Skull gave a new order to destroy the armor (which would prove fatal to the wearer in the process) but however the Avengers, first off with spies Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton, arrived and broke into the room and attack the Hydra troopers, giving the Hulk the chance to save Stark, and they bring him back to base where Banner, after transforming back from the Hulk, reactivates Stark's suit. Fury begins to believe that Stark must also deal with the leader position and is guided by Rogers as they travel around New York, and Steve also teaches Tony how to act like a leadertowards other people (as he does so with Romanoff) and however none of the members are aware of the fact that Hydra's spy camera is attached to the Iron Man suit, giving Red Skull the chance to steal the armor. They infiltrate the base, but are knocked out by Norse god Thor to buy Tony enough time to suit up and while Hawkeye attempts to sacrifice himself, Iron Man comes into the battle and helps his teammates defeat Skull and Hydra. Red Skull intended to use the Asgardian power item the Tesseract to destroy the world but is defeated by the Avengers' teamwork. After this, the world credits the Avengers in happiness while Steve Rogers gets a new job, Romanoff and Barton continue serving S.H.I.EL.D., and Banner makes experiments along Tony. Cast *Grant Gustin as Tony Stark/Iron Man: The leader of the Avengers who had been living inside of an armor built by his father for years. *Channing Tatum as Steve Rogers/Captain America: A WWII hero also selected as leader of the Avengers to guide Stark about being the leader of the Avengers. *Edward Norton as Bruce Banner/Hulk: A scientist who tested gamma radiation, which turned him into a monster. *Thomas Brodie Sangster as Thor Odinson: the God of thunder. *Scott Eastwood as Clint Barton/Hawkeye: An archer and agent of SHIELD. *Megan Fox as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow: A SHIELD agent. *Anna Kendrick as Maria Hills: A SHIELD agent. *Aiden Gillen as Johann Shmidt/The Red Skull: Captain America's enemy and head of Hydra. *Jon Hamm (unconfirmed) as Howard Stark: Tony Stark's Dad. *Robert Pattinson as Phil Coulson: A SHIELD agent. *Denzel Washington as Nick Fury: Director of SHIELD. Category:Avengers: The Beginning Category:Movies Category:Avengers films Category:The Avengers Franchise